Mon Grand Secret
by GoldenLionCub
Summary: OS. Song Fic.


**Blablatage :** Coucou, tout le monde !! _* Hum, en fait, y a personne... --" *_ Bref ! Une petite OS, inspirée d'Indochine... Une période de noir dans ma vie multicolorée... _* Tu parles ! *_  
Enfin bon, je vous laisse avec mon BlaBla... Bonne Lecture !!  
Enjoy !!  
DD!!

* * *

**Disclamer :** Les Personnages décrits et mis en action appartiennent à J.K. Rowling. La Chanson, elle, appartient à Indochine. Je n'ai que le mérite (?) de les avoir assemblés !!

* * *

_Laisse-moi être comme toi_

_Laisse-moi être toi_

Si tu savais… Si tu savais comme je voulais être à ta place ce jour-là… Ce jour où tu m'as quittée brusquement… Si tu savais comme j'avais envie de prendre ce sort à ta place…

_Laisse-moi être ton sang_

_Laisse-moi un peu de temps_

Tout avait commencé dans cette école qui représentait tant de choses pour nous… Cette école dans laquelle on avait vécu des moments peut-être trop contradictoires. Mais plus particulièrement, ce jour où, finalement, on s'était avoué ce qu'on savait déjà grâce à tous ces gestes, toutes ces réactions…

_Je rougirai quand je te verrai_

_Et quand je te parlerai_

Et même si on ne se parlait pas beaucoup, tu trouvais toujours le moyen de m'emb(ar)rasser… Dire qu'au début, ce n'était qu'un pari avec tes crétins « d'amis » !

_Mais quand les lumières seront éteintes,_

_Je te dirigerai sans crainte_

Tu te souviens de notre première fois ? Moi, je me rappelle surtout de ton sourire angélique…

_Laisse-moi faire comme un garçon_

_Laisse-moi cette illusion_

Et ce jour de Halloween où notre directeur avait échangé les corps de tous les couples entre eux… Pourtant, nous avions essayé de rester discrets… Je me souviens de ce jour de catastrophes mutuelles…

_Laisse-moi être ton roi_

_Laisse-moi le faire comme toi_

J'étais comme ta princesse… Tu m'aimais tellement… trop ?

_Je te montrerai comment on fait_

_Et puis je te remplacerai_

Et puis ton père s'en est mêlé… Je ne sais pas comment il l'a su, mais après que tu aies reçu cette lettre, tu m'as tout dit, tout expliqué, tout enseigné pour me protéger s'ils attaquaient… Car, ce jour-là, tu t'es rendu compte que tu ne voulais pas me perdre…

_Je ferai comme une fille qui se défend_

_Une fille qui perd son sang_

Et puis la grande bataille est arrivée… Cette foutue bataille qui nous a tous tué, à différents degrés… Tu ne pouvais plus concevoir l'avenir sans moi, tu me l'avais déclaré deux semaines avant le jour fatidique… Mais moi, je ne t'avais rien dit, rien répliqué. J'étais partie en courant, en pleurant… Je ne voulais pas de cette guerre car je ne voulais pas te perdre…

_Laisse-moi être comme toi_

_Laisse-moi plusieurs fois_

J'aurais voulue être aussi forte que toi… Je pleurais tous les jours, tu me consolais au détour d'un couloir… Mais tu étais aussi malheureux que moi, et je n'ai pas su te consoler, moi, petit bout de femme…

_Laisse-moi être tes yeux_

_Laisse-moi faire l'amoureux_

Et puis, en une minute, tout s'est accéléré… Tu te battais contre ton insensible géniteur… Tu n'avais pas vu le sort que son maître t'avait lancé dans le dos… Et moi… Moi, j'étais pétrifiée de peur lorsque j'ai aperçu ce rayon vert meurtrier…

_Et si un jour tu devais t'en aller_

_Est-ce que tu pourrais bien m'emporter ?_

Tu aurais du faire attention ! Tu me l'avais juré avant de partir combattre… Mais j'aurais du crier, hurler de te dégager… Je n'ai pas été assez rapide… Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît… J'ai si mal sans toi…

_Et si un jour tu pouvais tout quitter_

_Est-ce que tu pourrais garder notre secret ?_

Ce secret… Que je ne t'avais avoué qu'avant la bataille… Tu étais si heureux…

_Laisse-moi être ta voix_

_Laisse-moi essayer_

_Laisse-moi être juste toi_

_Laisse-moi être comme toi_

Laisse-moi te rejoindre pour l'éternité… Qu'on soit heureux pour toujours…

_Je te laisserai trouver la voie_

_Et puis je penserai comme toi_

Pourquoi suis-je si seule ?  
Pourquoi m'as-tu laissée, parmi tous ces fantômes ?

Pourquoi ?!

_Comme une fille qui voudra prendre son temps_

_Comme si c'était la dernière fois_

Notre dernière fois… Je voudrais ne jamais t'avoir perdu… Jamais je n'aurais du tomber dans tes bras…musclés, chauds, doux… Le monde était pourtant bien plus beau quand tu me tenais la main, que tu m'enserrais la taille de tes mains fortes, ou quand tu m'embrassais…

_Si tu devais, un soir,_

_Est-ce que tu m'emmènerais ?_

_Mais t'envoler sans moi_

_Est-ce que tu m'emmèneras ?_

Tant de questions… et pas une seule réponse… Je t'avais promis de faire attention… pour toi, pour lui, pour nous… Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai survécu ? Pourquoi pas toi ? Pourquoi pas lui ?

_Et si, un jour, on pouvait s'en aller_

_On pourrait bien, enfin, s'emmener…_

_Et si, un jour, on pouvait se quitter_

_On pourrait bien, enfin, se retrouver…_

Je veux te retrouver… Ne plus pleurer ni souffrir quand je pense à toi… Ne plus craindre ce monde que nous aimions tant… Ne plus sourire pour une autre personne que toi…  
Laisse-moi te rejoindre…

Et puis... C'est si bien, voler sans attache…

.FIN.

* * *

Voilà !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !!  
Elle n'est pas terrible, je trouve...  
Mais je voulais votre avis !!  
Alors, à vos reviews !!

Bisous à tous !!  
DD!!


End file.
